


Sherman Was Right.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky/Steve if you squint, Gen, Suicide, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There's this famous saying: "War Is Hell". But no one ever seems to remember who said it. It was William Tecumseh Sherman. To me, it's more than just a saying or a phrase, or even a joke from fucking Looney Tunes. It's my life- it was my life</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint. Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky interacts with Clint and video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just little Bucky one shots that slowly get sadder and darker until I cry.

_"Have you seen Bucky?"_

Clint was playing video games in the common room when Bucky came in, the guy hadn't been there long, Steve's best friend- The Winter Solider. Clint was pretty wary of the guy, Natasha had drunkenly told him about the elusive Winter Solider a few years back, when she was going through a rough patch with Red Room memories. He was a force to be reckoned with, apparently. Killed the Starks, Tonys parents. Killed a lot of important people. Rumour has it he killed JFK but there's nothing to back it, and Bucky gets all tense and rigid if asked about it (which Clint takes as a- _guilty, check and charged_ ). 

Clint's also been told that the guy has some seriously bad PTSD, like, real bad, like, worse than Tony bad because at least when Tony gets all worked up he doesn't slip into a different persona and try to kill anyone. And it just so happens he's playing Call Of Duty: Ghosts. He's slamming and hitting the buttons to shoot as many bad guys as possible when he finally realises Bucky's leaning against the back of the sofa watching. He jumps a mile when he does realise though and pauses the game quicker than he can pull an arrow because the last thing he needs on his once in a blue fucking moon day off is some ex-hydra assassin trying to kill him. 

"You scared the shit outta me, Barnes" he gasps, hand over his heart, feeling the fast paced beat. 

"Sorry" Bucky mutters "I just wanted to watch. Stevie doesn't let me play"

"Are you allowed?" Clint asks cautiously 

Bucky shrugs "I can tell the different between a fake gunshot and a real one. Plus, it's a good day, apparently" 

Clint doesn't know what he means by that but he shrugs too and gestured to the seat beside him "stop lurking, man. Take a seat, watch a pro" 

"I've been watching for three minutes, you've died five times already" 

"I'd like to see you do better!" The archer scoffs, faux offended. 

Bucky smirks and takes the controller "kid, watch and learn"

_Kid._ Clint just got called _kid_ by someone who looks like he could pass as Peter Parkers slightly older brother.


	2. Natasha. Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky interacts with Natasha and Disney movies.

It wasn't often she let herself have the luxury of Disney movies. They left her stranded upside down on an emotional rollercoaster which took her hours to get off of. They were a guilty pleasure she only allowed herself to have one in a blue fucking moon when she wasn't too tired and everyone else was in bed (including Tony, the insomniac little fucker) 

The little mermaid was her favourite. It was hair, she faintly remembers the other girls calling her _морская принцесса_ all those years ago in the Red Room. They would show these movies to teach them English, and even with the bad memories attached, Natasha found she still kinda liked them. 

She'd broken out her favourite cookies from her hiding spot that not even Clint knew about (behind a stack of dance magazines in her room) and had a nice bottle of vodka that she was serving herself neat. Yes, she was definitely prepared. 

It was halfway through the movie that she realised she wasn't alone. Natasha had been getting into her favourite part _The Storm_ when a voice came from the window;

"морская принцесса, Sea Princess... You know she's supposed to-"

"Die" Natasha replied without taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Love note to another man who Andersen could never have. It's very depressing" Bucky said quietly.

She looked over to him, he was encased mostly in darkness, moonlight glinting off of his metal arm. Bucky was curled up on the window seat, knees pulled to his chest, arms resting on top. Natasha had barely recognised him when Steve had brought him in a few months ago, he had looked nothing like how she remembered from the Red Room- or from DC either. Thin, paler, eyes a little more lost and- she wasn't sure how it was even possible- but he actually seemed even more hollow. 

"Aren't you supposed to be on a sleeping schedule?" She asked

Natasha saw him shrug "yeah, I guess. Not used to sleeping yet, Banner says I'll get the hang of it soon"

She wasn't sure what to make of that. He was her mentor once upon a time, the expert, her teacher. And now look at him, Bucky couldn't even eat solid food, he didn't have the _hang_ of sleeping yet. Natasha didn't pity him, knew he'd hate it, but she did... She did hope that maybe one day... He'd be able to sleep. Without nightmares. Without screaming. 

"Come sit. I've got vodka"

"Sounds good. A night like tonight needs vodka" he said, silently getting up and coming to sit beside her. Natasha kicked her feet up into his lap and got herself comfy. 

"Don't drink it all" she complained "it's not water" 

Bucky rolled his eyes "ssh, Natalia. This is the best part"


	3. Tony: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky interacts with Tony and scotch.

Some nights staying sober seemed harder than escaping a cave in Afghanistan hooked up to a car battery. Some nights Tony _I'm Getting Sober_ Stark found himself with a bottle of good scotch in his hand and a big temptation to open it and drink the entire contents. He'd been sober for over two years now but it was still tough, still rough, he'd relapsed once or twice and each time Bruce gave him that look- the _I'm not disappointed, I'm just concerned_ look. Just once in a blue fucking moon Tony wanted to get wasted and forget that he technically died in a black hole whilst trying to save the world from fucking aliens, okay?

He was in his living room, in the penthouse, sat on the sofa with both of his trembling hands wrapped around the bottle of scotch. Bruce always said if he felt tempted then he should talk to someone, and Tony was very good at talking, just... Well, he was good at science talk, and rambling, and bullshitting his way out of stuff. But real talk about real problems and real feelings was just no. No. Weird. Sorry Bruce. Science bros forever. Feelings bros for never. 

Tony took a deep breath. A little sip, a tiny, minuscule sip, wouldn't hurt anyone, right? 

He opened up the bottle and inhaled deeply, shuddering at that once so familiar smell. Lifting the bottle-

"What the-" Tony spluttered as the bottle was snatched out of his hand before it even reached his lips. Honestly, he was expecting Bruce, and he was surprised to find Barnes.

Bucky slumped down in the armchair and brought the bottle to his own lips, taking a mouthful. 

"You don't have clearance to be-"

"I was thinking" Bucky cut him off "about the arm"

Anything Tony had been previously thinking was replaced with blueprints, schematics and ideas "go on" he said interested 

"I like it. Love it, thanks for making me it" Bucky rushed "honestly, it's- it's so much better than... Than what _they_ gave me. It's just... It's weird to look in the mirror and not see a red star, ya know?" He took another mouthful of scotch, a large one. 

"You... Want me to put it back on?" Tony frowned, not sure he was following. Why would Barnes want _that_ back?

"Fuck no" Bucky scoffed "I dunno... I want something cool, something that's definitely not a bright big red star"

"You want a logo" Tony grinned 

Bucky shrugged nonchalant but Tony could tell, oh he could tell. 

"Lay it on me, what colours? You like animals? What about- I wanna say snowflake but I feel like Steve would murder me. As long as it isn't fucking tribal designed, I can't stand that" he rattled on. 

Bucky continued to drink, the alcohol having no effect on him. "I want the Howling Commandos logo" he said suddenly

Tony grinned "typical" he rolled his eyes "let me get my StarkPad"


	4. Bruce. Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky interacts with Bruce and cooking.

Cooking was a good distraction, cutting, chopping and all the other culinary skills. Bruce didn't mind that he did most of the cooking in the tower, they ordered out more than they should, but at least three nights a week Bruce would preheat the oven and start cutting up some vegetables that he knew for a fact tony and Clint would grimace at. 

Vision wasn't the best at cooking, not his fault really, since he'd never actually- you know.. Eaten anything. He liked to help sometimes though, but he preferred Wanda to teach him. 

Wanda wasn't a bad cook either really, bit like natasha, could only really make dishes from her home country. Which were good! Just neither Wanda not Natasha liked to cook often. 

Clint picked a few things up from Laura, and he wasn't bad if you wanted a mean spag bol, or dinosaur turkey nuggets and chips. A lot of the things he knew how to cook were his kids favourites, and unsurprisingly a pretty big hit with the Avengers. 

Tony didn't know how to cook. _"why would I ever need to cook?"_. Apparently Jarvis did all the cooking when he was a kid and occasionally Tony would help with cookies, he had Jarvis' recipe book in his safe. But yeah, Tony knew a lot about food, but for him to actually cook it? Legend had it he made Pepper an omelette once. 

Steve could cook. They just preferred him not to. In the 30's-40's everything was boiled to death and Steve stuck to that. But then again, he could make some decent pancakes. 

Thor's version of cooking was barbecuing everything, and everything being big chunks of meat. All washed down with Asgardian mead (the only thing strong enough to get Steve drunk). Loki wasn't trusted to cook for them, but Thor swore up and down that Loki had mastered cookery at an early age. 

Darcy wasn't bad at cooking. Mac and cheese was a speciality, also if you ever want a Boxing Day leftovers sandwich then Darcy was the person to go to. Darcy makes the best sandwiches known to man. Bruce supposed she made a lot of sandwiches for jane when she forgot to eat. He loved Jane, honestly, she was brilliant, but the one time she tried cooking she forgot what she put in the oven because she had made a breakthrough on her project. 

So yeah, Bruce did most of the cooking, and he really didn't mind. 

It was a Friday night which normally means a Chinese takeaway but Bruce really wasn't feeling it, craving something homemade. But it was getting late and everyone was hungry after sitting through Fury's five hour meeting about going on some sort of press tour to boost their popularity (they had all refused, including Tony but his reasoning was that he was already popular enough). 

"What are we doing for food?" Clint asked as they stood in the cramped elevator, he had a sucker in his mouth, he'd been eating them all day and his lips and tongue were stained blue. 

"Takeaway?" Stark shrugged

Before Bruce could protest Steve and Natasha did it for him. "We had Thai last night" the red head said 

"It's too late to cook though" Steve frowned 

"Well, what options do we have?" Clint asked 

"Takeaway or ask Darcy to whip us up some pancakes- which she'll say no, because it's the Game Of Thrones finale tonight" Natasha said with a roll of her eyes, Darcy had been on about it all week. 

The elevator came to a stop, a _Ping!_ as the doors open. That's when the smell hit them, mouthwatering and gorgeous. 

"Damn, can I smell burgers?" Clint all but ran out of the lift

"Who the hell is cooking burgers?" Tony frowned 

"Who apart from Bruce even knows how to make burgers?" Natasha replied 

Bruce followed the others out of the elevator and saw Steve was trying to hide his grin. As they rounded the corner they were surprised to find Bucky was the one in the kitchen. 

"Hey" he said quietly, his hair was tied back and he was wearing a latex glove over his metal hand to stop mince and grease clogging up the mechanics. 

"You're cooking burgers!" Clint cried "you're my hero!"

Bucky chuckled "yeah, Pepper called and said you'd be back late, figured Bruce would want a night off from cooking and takeaways" 

Bruce felt a little stunned, no one had ever really took over from cooking for him knowing he was tired. They all just kinda... Assumed he'd be cooking for them, like kids assuming mom would be making dinner. "Thank you, Bucky. It's really nice of you"

The brunet dropped his head, unable to hide his bashful smile behind his hair. He just shrugged "I... I couldn't remember who liked what" he admitted "so I did plenty of everything. I know Steve don't like tomatoes on his burgers, always used to pick em off" 

"You're an angel, doll" Steve grinned, slipping his arm around Bucky's waist as they stood in front of the oven. Bruce could see Bucky blushing again. 

"Com'on Stevie, move so I can get the chips out" he playfully shoved on Steve's shoulder 

As Bruce plated his burger up with lettuce, tomatoes and cucumber he watched as everyone did the same while Bucky started cleaning down. "Leave that, Bucky. I can do it"

"Nah, it's alright, doc. Go sit down" Bucky nodded towards the table. 

So now Bruce knows that he won't have to cook by himself all the time, and that once in a blue fucking moon he can have a home cooked meal and not have to cook it himself. Though god knows where Bucky learned to cook.


	5. Thor. Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky interacts with Thor and Mjölnir

They were all gathered in Starks penthouse, he'd brought them some of the finest Asgardian mead for them to try. Tony shook his head at it which earned a proud smile from Bruce, who also had a root beer instead. Natasha preferred her vodka, but Clint tried some- and the next thing they knew he was passed out over Natasha's lap. Steve found it pleasing, getting a little drunk. 

"Please, Stark, go ahead!" Thor laughed "you're welcome to try again!"

"I'm different now! I could do it!" Tony cried, wrapping his hands around Mjölnir

Tony pulled hard, knuckles going white as he tried to lift the hammer, he was red in the face when his hands slipped and he ended up on his ass. Everyone cracked up laughing at his expensive, Tony flipping them the bird and he moodily slumped back in his recliner. 

"I'll try!" Tipsy Steve stood up and swaggered over 

"You've got this Rogers" Natasha encouraged with a lopsided grin 

"Righteous Rogers" Tony chuckled "come on, if you can't do it then none of us can" 

Thor remembered the last time Steve had tried to lift the hammer and he remembered the relief that had swept through him when he'd failed, it had been close though! Steven tried again, trying with all his might to lift Mjölnir but failing. He shrugged and gave up humbly. 

"Where's vision when you need him?" Tony said 

"Does vision count?" Natasha asked 

"Of course!" Tony sat up straight in his chair, looking like he was about to start a rant all about AI rights and equality but then Bucky appeared out of nowhere 

"Hey, just thought I'd let you know I was-" he started off

"Bucky should try!" Clint slurred, half sat up

"I thought you were dead" Natasha said dryly 

Clint glared at her 

"Try what?" Bucky frowned 

"This, first of all" Steve offered the brunet his drink 

Bucky took a sip, grimacing a little "Jesus, Stevie, that's strong"

"Asgardian" Steve grinned

"Are you drunk?" Bucky asked a little confused 

"No"

"Yes" everyone else said. 

"Try and lift the hammer!" Clint said again, though he'd collapsed back against the sofa again 

"Why? What's up with the hammer?" Bucky asked 

"Only the worthy can lift it" Tony said dramatically 

Bucky snorted "sure. I totally didn't see your cleaning guy move it just last week to dust under it" he shook his head, bending down to drink some more of Steve's mead 

Thor's eyes widened in disbelief "who is this mortal who lifts my hammer?!" He bellowed

"Dunno. Think he said his name was Stan something. Stan Lee I think, something like that." He shrugged "anyways, I just came to tell you that Coulson called and he wants to come down soon to see you all. I'm heading to bed, goodnight" he said over his shoulder as he left. 

Thor sat in complete and utter disbelief. Who-... What? Just once in a blue fucking moon he just wanted to not have to worry about unpredictable mortals.


End file.
